Iconic-Todaro Family New Year's Eve 2031
Before Giuseppe's form of discipline Rico, and their friends are playing "Pass The Tanuki". Cut to: Rico, and their friends are playing "Catch The Kirby". Cut to: looks after Samantha, Rico, and their friends Nicole: "Giuseppe gave them a harsh punishment." Cut to: types into Giuseppe's Instagram Account, and types in "im a stinky poopo hed. only i can watch tv i love to givpeple hot sauce cold water hit them and i even put them in the attic.i hate my family too!" goes outside to get into alcoholic drinks Nicole: "And Corey got into alcoholic drinks." Corey: "Noo...yeerz...eeev.....iz....fur...loozerz......." (Translated: "New Year's Eve is for losers!") Cut to: Giuseppe: "Why did you play 'Pass The Tanuki'?" Samantha: "Because I made up this game....since a campout..." Stacie: "Why did you play 'Catch The Kirby'?" Samantha: "Because we....wanted to..." Giovanni: "Is there anything you like besides your friends, toys, family, and television?" Samantha: "Those things are....the only things I like..." Giovanni: "Television is for adults. Toys are for babies. Guess what? You ARE a punished baby. I MEAN IT! YOU'RE in big TROUBLE. YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE I'VE HAD IT!!! You are going to get it!" spits on Giovanni's face goes into a bedroom and locks the door Samantha: "Eat my skirt, Giovanni!" Stacie: "Oh, Giuseppe. Do you know what Samantha, Rico, Corey and their little friends did? They were saying very bad words, breaking your favorite CD's into pieces, Giuseppe's form of discipline Nicole: "Giuseppe used various abusive discipline techniques to punish the kids." Spankings and the other children retreat into the bedroom and lock the door before they hide under the bed Giuseppe: "It's locked tight. It won't open." Tobasco Sauce force-feeds Rico tobasco sauce Cold Water Stacie: "What is the consequence for doing such things?" Giovanni: "I know, right! Give them a cold shower!" Giuseppe: "We're giving them a cold shower! Guess what? You ARE in big trouble." Stacie: "You each got spankings, and tobasco sauce, and now you're getting cold showers, and then you're getting banished to the attic. Get undressed right now, you naughty children." Rico: "Why won't you leave me alone, Stacie!" Stacie: "What did you say, you disgusting little brute?" Rico: "I said 'Why won't you leave me alone!'" friends and Rico himself run away Paula: "STOP IT! THE CHILDREN ARE ALLOWED TO PLAY!" Samantha and their friends retreat to Rico's bedroom and lock the door Attic banishes Rico to the attic Giuseppe: "STAY IN THIS (bleep)ING ATTIC! NEVER COME OUT! NO MEALS!" spits on Giuseppe's face is now starving, and weak from hunger is also forced to eat his own feces and drink his own urine Meanwhile... at home checks out her computer, looking rather pleased for some reason Samantha: "Giuseppe has become the new internet meme...revenge is best served on the internet..." A few days later large group of people start pointing and laughing at Giuseppe and his siblings Man #1: "Look, it's the guy who says TV is for adults!" Man #2: "He's the new internet meme!" crowd of people start mocking Giuseppe Paula: "Sadly, Giuseppe, revenge is best served on the internet, and you deserved it, you are believing propaganda and it's your own family's propaganda!" Man #3: "That guy is a complete nut Job!" cut to: is at work when he hears laughing notices his co-workers laughing while watching something on the Internet co-workers soon start pointing at him, laughing at him and mocking him Giuseppe: "What the heck is going on?" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Attic Transcripts